


Desperate For Release

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Domme!Alex, Eating Out-Female Giving Female Receiving, Edging, F/F, Femslash February, Fingering, Orgasm Denial, Punishments, Sub!Claire, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!Claire, cunninlingus, d/s dynamics, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Alex teaches a lesson for Claire to not be reckless.
Relationships: Alex Jones/Claire Novak
Series: SPN KinkGo 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Desperate For Release

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo square!!
> 
> Square: AlexClaire

“Fuck!” Claire whimpered, her hands jerking uselessly at the ropes tying her wrists to the headboard of their bed. “I’m so close, please, Alex, let me cum!”

Instead of heeding to her wishes, her girlfriend drew back and looked at Claire, her eyes hungry. Alex licked her lips like the cat who got the cream, slowly and deliberately.

Claire threw her head back as she was denied her release _yet again. “_ Alex, please,” she groaned.

“What did I say when we first started this, little wolf?” Alex asked simply, laying a grounding hand on Claire’s thigh.

Claire focused on the hand touching her instead of her throbbing lower regions. “You said that it would be five times,” she replied.

“And how many was that just now?” Alex asked patiently.

“Three,” Claire huffed. “Alex, please.”

“No, little wolf. This is your punishment for being reckless enough to try to take on a vamp nest _by yourself_ ,” Alex reminded her. “You may cum after the fifth time. You also have a safe word.”

Claire gave an exasperated sigh, knowing that Alex was right in all aspects of the word and hating it.

“Do you need or want to use your safe word?” Alex asked, reaching over to the nightstand for the bottle of water there. She held it to Claire’s lips.

Claire used to the time of drinking water to assess herself and she shook her head. “No, I’m good, really.” And she was. She was justifiably frustrated without an orgasm. Her headspace was just fine.

Alex searched her face for any kind of deception before nodding and giving a smile. “You’ve been so good for me during this,” she praised, crawling up the length of Claire’s body. “So good, so pretty, and all just for me.”

Claire flushed and went to protest, but Alex’s lips on hers derailed any train of thought. She moaned, tasting herself on Alex’s lips. She struggled against the soft nylon rope holding her hands hostage, longing to run her fingers through Alex’s long, dark hair, touch her skin with her fingertips. She licked and nipped at Alex’s lips, taking away her taste and leaving just pure Alex, and continuing.

Claire felt Alex’s fingers press against, and then into, her pussy and she moaned, her natural juices gushing out around her girlfriend’s fingers.

“You’re so wet for me, little wolf,” Alex breathed. “Fuck, baby. I bet when I do make you cum, you squirt. I can’t wait to experience that, Claire.”

Claire mewled as Alex’s fingers sunk deeper into her, opening her up and filling her up so delightfully. God, she loved the way Alex worked her over.

She writhed on Alex’s fingers, clenching around them, panting into her mouth.

“Gorgeous,” Alex whispered. She started kissing her way down Claire’s jaw and neck, smirking against her skin as the blonde tilted her head back for more. “Remember, little wolf, don’t cum. You won’t like what happens if you do.”

“Alex,” Claire whined in need. She could feel it approaching.

“Already?” Alex teased. “I’ve barely started, little wolf. I think you’re a little wound up right now.”

“Alex, please,” Claire whimpered.

“Please stop, because you want to be my good little girl?” Alex asked sultrily. “Or keep going, because I can feel you on the verge, and I haven’t even needed to rub your spot or your clit.”

“Alex!” Claire gasped desperately.

All of a sudden, all stimulation stopped as Alex pulled back and removed her fingers from Claire’s wet cunt. She brought her fingers to her lips and slowly licked them off, giving Claire a show.

Claire whined and whimpered.

“Just one more,” Alex promised. “We’ll take a break, we’ll do our last little denial, and then you can cum whenever you want. And then my little wolf will get a nice bath and treats for doing so well for me.”

Claire mewled.

God, she loved Alex, her Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
